


new beginnings

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Confrontations, M/M, Victory Tour, capital party, finally both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "you're somebody i wanted to keep alive"





	new beginnings

The victory tour was taxing. 

The last thing that he wanted to do after everything that he dealt with in the games, was to go on a tour and give the same blank Capital propaganda spiel to please the government. It felt wrong, to face the families of those whose lives he took in the name of the game, he had taken so many. And that as much as he could sit here and blame the government for everything, he took part of it nevertheless. The government was to blame, but they certainly would blame him too. They were angry, most people are, and to have him right there in front of them gave them an outlet for that anger. 

The tour goes in order of the districts, starting at twelve and descending down until the Capital, and then finally, he would return at his own to close the tour at three. For the most part, the tour was easy enough though. All he had to do was read the cards that his team had given him, prepared in advance, because apparently most victors can't be trusted to use their own words. Though Jinyoung knew where they were coming from with that. 

District twelve was solemn and went by quick, not a single soul looked remotely happy, but he was sure that a lot of it also had to do with their poor conditions. And there wasn't much he could say to the people whom he poisoned their loved ones. District eleven was fast and easy, and Jinyoung couldn't complain. Just like twelve, they had looked like this was the very last thing that they could care about at the moment. Ten passed, then nine, and then eight. 

Seven was one of the ones that Jinyoung found himself nervous about. 

He got on the stage and looked to the screens where they flashed the photos of their two tributes, and off to the side there, he could spot Jaebum staring at him with what appeared to be like a bored interest. Jaebum's eyes met his, and he breathes in as he doesn't look away and begins to recite the lines that he has memorized at this point. Before he starts the closer, he hesitates, a part of him wanting to say something more, but in the end he doesn't. This was a simple part of the game, and Jinyoung would play along for now. 

To district six, he was nothing more than a liar and a traitor. District five was melancholy. In district four he was a mere backstabber. In district two and one, he was practically booed off the stage, the chaos only just being contained by the peacekeepers, and Jinyoung was quickly ushered off of stage. In district three, he was a victim. 

But in the Capital, he was their champion. 

Last time that he had faced the people of the Capital, it was before the start of the games. They had all thought of him as some underdog, charming, and harmless. And now... now he's not. 

The interviews passed by quickly enough though, and then it  became the party that he wasn't completely excited to attend. It all seemed so ridiculous to him and unnecessary, yet that also is ninety percent of the Capital. The only resemblance that gave him any sort of excitement for this damned thing was that other victors usually went to the various parties as well, though Jinyoung was sure that it wasn't always voluntary. Either way, that made the chance that perhaps Jaebum will be there, and he still had several questions for him, and all of them were still left unanswered. 

The party is exactly like how Jinyoung had been expecting a Capital party to be, bright, flashy, and loud. Throughout the time he was forced into many conversations with a variety of people, many who didn't really know the meaning of what boundaries are. Sponsors of his from during the games, random citizens, higher ranking people. He was left to smile the entire time though and to keep on that same kind of charm that had wowed everyone in the very first place. 

Overall though however, the party was hosted by the President, and surely enough, Jinyoung couldn't avoid him the entire time. "President," he says, not bowing down the way like he is suppose to, and he knows that Snow easily catches on to it. 

"Jinyoung, may I say that you really shocked all of us this game. I do have to say that it has been one of my favorites." 

It easily could have been just another lie that he spits out, but there was something in Jinyoung that knew for once, he is actually telling the truth, and it wasn't that hard to pick up on why. "Thank you," he says with that same tight lipped smile. "I live to entertain." 

"You're doing bad at it currently, if I may say so myself. You don't have to pretend to like it here, I can see right through you," he says then, changing the topic as he sets his empty glass down. "You victors are always the same, aren't you? Angry and ungrateful." he sighs. "But I think you're different than a lot of them Mr. Park. You're smarter." he looks passed Jinyoung then, eyes landing on something before turning his attention back on Jinyoung. "More so than your friend."

He watches as Snow turns to leave, and he is left on the brink of utter confusion and borderline offense. What the hell did he mean by saying that he is smarter than his friend? But seconds later, he could tell that someone was standing behind him, and he turns to see Jaebum there. "Jaebum." 

"You're finally alone I see. Care for a walk?" 

Standing up straighter, Jinyoung does a quick survey of the area before accepting Jaebum's arm. "Let's." They remain silent as they walk out of what was practically a castle, and headed towards the intricate walks outside on the property, where there had been no one else at, because who would be skipping out on the party? 

But even as they walk, something about it all is bothering Jinyoung. And that was still Jaebum. What is he deal? His motivation in all of this. "Why are you doing all of this?" he finally asks, letting all of the pent up and frustration from the past week show as he comes to a dead halt. 

"Do what?" Jaebum cocks his head to the side to look down at him. 

Tearing his arm away from him, Jinyoung almost crosses his arms, the exact same way that he would whenever he would argue with people at home. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Training. Why did you show me how to throw knives? I was practically your enemy, and you should have been focused on your own tributes, on keeping them alive. And then I killed them, but you sent me help. And now here you are talking to me. Why?" 

"Why?" Jaebum repeats as he leans back. "Because you're different, and I knew that from when I saw you. The knives was just an excuse to talk to you at the time. I knew that you weren't as weak as you let on, that you were catering to the came that we all have to play. It was in your eyes." 

"I killed your tributes." 

"It was a bold move. But by that point it was the clear that you had a real chance of winning, and you winning will do more than if one of the careers would have won. I knew that too when I saw you that you are someone like me. You hate them, don't you?" 

Jaebum had read him like a book, and Jinyoung didn't bother to put up a fight anymore. "Of course I do. But that doesn't really answer my question as to why. Was it all just potential that you saw?" 

"For the most part, yes." he nods. "You're somebody I wanted to keep alive." 

"Alive for what?" 

He got his answer then, in the way that Jaebum moved forward and Jinyoung had almost been expecting a fight to break out then, but there was lips being pressed against his, and he finds himself standing there for several seconds until he starts kissing back. 

Jaebum pulls away with a lazy smirk on his face, "That's why." 

Looking into his eyes, Jinyoung hesitates for another second, but then he moves forward and Jaebum meets him and he is wrapping his arms around Jaebum, and Jaebum is pulling him close, and it's the first time in damn near a year that he has let anyone even touch him and he enjoys every last  second of it.


End file.
